El problema con la venganza
by NaY D
Summary: No planeo que te enamores de mi, cariño. Al contrario, es mi deseo que cuando todo esto acabe me odies como nunca has odiado a nadie.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola!**

**Titulo:** El problema con la venganza.

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku(?)

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, pero puede que el rating suba. Universo alterno.

**Sobre la historia:** Es un drama centrado en la corelación entre cuatro personajes principales y los fantasmas que a carga cada uno.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Dicho hombre miro a su lado sin girar su cabeza. El rubio camino hacia él, se paro a su lado. La brisa marina levantaba la bastilla de su larga y negra capucha, junto con las mangas de su tunica anaranjada, juntos, Miraron como las olas del mar golpeaban los laterales del barco, su viaje hacia Konoha había comenzado la noche del día de ayer.

"¿Que es lo que esperas sacar de todo esto?" Dijo Naruto después de un rato.

"_**Venganza.**_" Dijo Sasuke llanamente.

"No deberías dejar que tus emociones nublen tu lógica." Este comentario hizo que el Moreno mirara con perfidia a su compañero.

"No lo hago."

"Lo haces, estupido teme que solo se guía por sus emociones." Dijo el rubio.

El joven Uchiha hace una mueca, un músculo en su mandíbula se contrae "Yo no actúo estupidamente. Al menos no me quedo esperando a que alguien mas busque mis respuestas."

Naruto se encoge de hombros dándole la espalda al viento.

"A diferencia de ti, me importa el honor de mi familia. A diferencia de ti, voy a encontrar a esa persona. A diferencia de ti, le arrancare el corazón del pecho y lo quemare frente a la tumba de mi padres." Continúo Sasuke entre dientes. "A ti, ni siquiera te importa averiguar quien mato a tu familia o porque."

"Dudo que los muertos puedan apreciar tu perseverancia." Dice Naruto en silencio.

Sasuke le mira fríamente. "Usura Tonkachi." Se da la vuelta repentinamente poniéndose a contra viento, la brisa despeinando su negra cabellera. "Lo hare, con o sin tu ayuda."

"Claro, olvidaba que tu realmente no me necesitas." Dice Naruto secamente. "Solo soy un remplazo."

"Hn. Y aun así sigues aquí."

Si, aun así Naruto seguía ahí, secretamente esperando ver el día en el que Sasuke se olvide de su tonta venganza y reinicie su vida.

Pero el teme seguía buscando problemas. Su mente estaba atrapada en otro lado, en algún lugar. Y tristemente, Naruto sabía, él no podía, no lograría, no le correspondía salvarlo esta vez.

Porque era _**amor.**_

El amor lo retenía en el pasado. Lo lastimaba. Lo hacia odiar y el odio lo hacia querer venganza. Naruto sabia muy bien, que después de la venganza… no hay nada.

Pero seguía ahí. Porque sasuke era su escape, su mundo.

Porque él conocía al teme y sus razones, era como un hilo en su alma, lo que lo conectaba con la gran red de este mundo. _**Atrévete a intentar cortarlo y será tu fin, córtalo… y será el mío.**_

Y como el teme, Naruto preferiría morir antes que admitirlo en voz alta o enfrente de alguien –entonces Naruto hablara, en una voz en la que planea verter toda su comprensión, apoyo y preocupación:

"No hagas nada estupido como es tu costumbre."

Sasuke hará como que no oye, pero mantendra sus oídos abiertos. Siempre abiertos para la persona que lo alejo de la soledad tanto tiempo.

Porque el Usura Tonkachi no era solo un remplazo, era como un hilo en su alma, lo que lo conectaba con la gran red de este mundo. _**Atrévete a intentar cortarlo y será tu fin, córtalo… y será el mío.**_

Y al igual que el Usura Tonkachi, preferiría morir antes que admitirlo –así que solo contestará como siempre, como el arrogante y egocéntrico Uchiha que es:

"Hn."

**P**orque el lazo que los une es profundo, temible y extraño.

"Este hombre que buscas." El hombre hablo repente, sacando a la chica de sus ensoñaciones matutinas "¿Sabes donde encontrarlo?"

"En realidad no… pero lo hare, así sea lo ultimo que haga." La chica se sentó sobre el mugriento colchón mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia su barbilla, rodeándolas con sus brazos. "_**Uzumaki Naruto**_... Así sea lo ultimo que haga, veré su vida transformada en un infierno. El mismo infierno que yo sufrí por su causa."

Lejos de causarle shock, tanto rencor dentro de una persona tan pequeña, a Itachi, su comentario o más bien la forma en la que lo dijo mueve las riendas de su corazon, llevándolo al pasado.

"Hablas igual que_ él_. Tan hermosos y engreídos los dos... tan iguales." Dice Itachi sonriendo.

Sakura solo lo veía sonreír de esa forma cuando hablaba de su hermano. Sus ojos, eternamente negados de luz y sumergidos en el gran abismo solo derramaron lagrimas dos veces mientras ella estuvo con él. Cuando les dijeron que su hermano menor había muerto y cuando supieron que cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera vivo.

"¡Cierto! Itachi-san debe encontrar a ese hombre ¿Verdad?" vaya cambios de humor los de ella.

"Si. Supongo que ahora ya ha de serlo. Cuando nos separamos era solo un chiquillo."

"Sakura." Dice Itachi seriamente, la sonrisa desvanecida de su rostro. "Es muy probable que al llegar allá, nuestros caminos se vean separados."

"… Lo se." Acepta Sakura, deseando por otro lado con toda su alma no hablar del tema.

La vida sin Itachi... simplemente no...

Pero bien sabia que no podía ser, sus metas eran tan distintas, la de él apuntaba a algo mas noble, a un ser amado. La de ella no hacia más que hundirse en el odio y la desesperanza.

Pero es por eso que ella hará algo noble. Antes de partir caminos Sakura se hizo un juramento.

Itachi había hecho tanto y había cuidado de ella como nadie lo había hecho desde que su padre murió. Entonces ella hará lo que sea, lo que sea, por proteger lo más preciado para Itachi-san: **Su hermano**_**.**_

Sakura… la pequeña luz de su vida. Si Itachi pudiera ver la contemplaría todo el día. Solo por ella seguía aquí, vivo, respirando y ahora en camino de encontrar a esa otra persona tan importante en su vida.

Sakura lo hizo posible de una y mil formas. Y aunque lo que realmente deseaba era ver a su cerezo libre de las cadenas de la ese rencor que la carcomia.

Desde que se conocieron ella había permanecido a su lado como una fiel sirvienta, como su guía pero más que nada como una compañía. Entonces él hará algo, lo que sea, para que ella obtenga lo que mas desea en esta vida: _**Venganza.**_

Largo y cómodo silencio paso entre ellos. Habían vivido lo suficiente y por suficiente tiempo como para depender tanto el uno del otro… y amarse el uno al otro, después de todo ambos eran lo único que tenían.

Y era por eso que pasaban cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo juntos, intentando prolongar lo inevitable.

Hacia calor. Itachi intenta encontrar a tientas el vaso lleno de agua en la mesita a su lado, Sakura se apura a acercarlo a su mano y por un milisegundo sus yemas se tocan.

Algo insignificante para quien no ha sufrido lo que ellos, para quien no sufrió buscando el contacto humano como agua en un desierto, pero Sakura, que dependía de ello e Itachi, que se aferraba a ello…

Lo sintieron...

Y eso se sintió como…

_**Amor.**_

**T**an profundo como el amor entre hermanos.

**T**an temible como ese rencor inexhausto.

**Y **tan extraño como la ironía de sus destinos.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cadenas de Amargura.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Esos sentimientos…**_

"Uzumaki-sama, hemos llegado."

Las cinco personas dentro del camarote voltean para mirar al pequeño y escuálido paje frente a ellos.

La chica pelirroja que no hace unos segundos estaba cómodamente sentada en un brazo del sillón donde se encontraba el Uchiha lo conduce amablemente hacia la salida. Mientras Sasuke se incorpora de su cómodo y lujoso sillón, apagando un cigarrillo en la mesa.

"Esta bien, Naruto prepara todo." El rubio asiente y sale del camarote, adentro los otros tres sirvientes arreglan todo para desabordar.

Al salir del lugar y admirar el paisaje tan familiar, solo una cosa pasa por la mente del joven Uchiha. Lo que ocupa casi todos sus pensamientos.

Su sola razón de ser, la de su venganza.

"_Hermano…"_

_**Esos deseos….**_

"¡Itachi-san, itachi-san! ¡Creo que ya hemos llegado!" La joven pelirrosa saltaba de arriba abajo intentando abrirse paso entre la gente fuera del cuartucho que le asignaron en el barco. A los de clase tan baja no se les permitía subir a cubierta hasta que los riquillos hubiesen bajado.

Itachi se incorpora de la cama, mientras el fino olor a mar mezclado con bosque y hierba fresca se cuela por los orificios de su cuarto. Un olor vagamente familiar y un solo recuerdo "_Sasuke_…"

"Itachi san ¡Vamos, vamos! Ya podemos subir." Sakura lo jalaba de la mano para subir largar y viejas escalera hasta que el sol brilló en sus rostros.

Aun ciego sus ojos tenían la habilidad de apreciar cuando un rayo de luz los acariciaba. Era tan diferente a las sombras.

"¡Mira Itachi-san! ¡El mar! ¡Vamos a verlo!" Tan emocionada estaba Sakura que ni siquiera recordaba que él, simplemente no podía ver nada. Itachi rió para si mismo ante la ingenuidad de la chica. Fue cuando oyó los pasos de la chica alejándose que su mente entro en pánico.

"¡Espera Sak…" Al dar la vuelta para intentar detenerla, choco contra alguien y sin querer se aferro a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando sintió aquel brazo tensarse y a la gente alrededor callarse abruptamente supo que había cometido un grave error.

"¡Lo siento mucho señor!" Grito mientras su voz se volvía más chillona y se tiro al piso para disculparse.

"Hn."

"N… no era mi intención… yo… soy ciego… no era mi intención." Se disculpo una y otra vez Itachi en un afán de parecer ridículamente sumiso y mortificado. Si lo detenían por una insignificancia como esta todos sus planes se habrían ido al diablo.

"Tienes suerte de ser ciego. De otra forma ya estarías muerto por tal desacato." Con eso dicho el joven Uchiha sacude el polvo imaginario de su brazo y se dirige al pálido chico a su lado. "Suigetsu, busca al Usura Tonkachi, es hora de partir."

Dicho esto el orgulloso joven extiende su mano a la pelirroja y bajan juntos del barco sin prestar la más minima atención al pobre ciego en el piso.

_**Han hecho, sin lugar a dudas….**_

"¡Agh!" Grito Sakura al impactarse contra algo.

"¿Eh?..." Naruto voltea instantáneamente al sentir un golpe en su espalda. "Oh perdona pequeña, no te vi ahí ¿Estas bien?" Dice mientras le tiende la mano a la niña cubierta por un sucio abrigo tirada en el suelo. Ella la acepta con vergüenza y asiente para contestar la pregunta del chico.

"Que bien." Palmea la cabeza de la niña. Sobre el gorro añadido manualmente a su andrajoso abrigo.

"Hey tu ¡Ya es hora!" Se oye gritar a Suigetsu desde el otro lado. Naruto suelta un suspiro de pesar y se da la vuelta para mirara a la chica de nuevo.

"Bueno, talvez nos veamos después, cuídate mucho pequeña."

Y se aleja dejándola anonadada. Con un sentimiento difícil de explicar, uno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_**Gratitud.**_

Nunca nadie, aparte de su padre e Itachi la había tratado tan bien ¿Quién habría sido ese chico rubio? Por su vestimenta se podía decir que venia con los de clase alta.

Jamás imagino que alguien de esa clase pudiera ser tan amable.

"¡Sakura!"

"¿hmm?" Oír su nombre a la distancia la saca de sus cavilaciones. Recordándole donde y con quien estaba. "Oh, Itachi-san ¡Aquí estoy!" Grita para luego dirigirse corriendo a su lado.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta Itachi mientras busca su rostro con las manos. La preocupación palpable en sus palabras.

"Si. Estoy b…"

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Itachi la aprisiona entre sus brazos oprimiendo los pulmones de Sakura hasta dejarlos casi sin aliento. "Gracias al cielo… Nunca permitiré que algo malo te pase, nunca. Primero muerto." Pero a Sakura no le importo la incomoda falta de oxigeno, Ni siquiera que alguien pudiera verlos, su mente solo podía pensar en todo lo que este abrazo transmitía. Los sentimientos que Itachi difícilmente sabía expresar.

Cuanto se preocupaba…

Cuanto la atesoraba…

Cuanto la necesitaba…

"… Itachi-san." lo abrazo de vuelta. Mientras una lagrima de suma alegría y sumo temor rodó por su mejilla.

…Cuanto se necesitaban.

"Primero muerto."

Esta no seria una despedida fácil.

_**Que sus destinos se reunieran…**_ _**una vez más.**_


	2. Capitulo I

**Ella expresa la realidad que él se rehúsa a ver. **Cayo exhausto, mirando el techo a un lado de aquel cuerpo, todavía caliente y húmedo.

"…¡Dios!" Coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos soltando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras aquel cuerpo tan bonito se enredaba al suyo, él no hayo acción mas natural que corresponder aquel abrazo mientras ella soltaba una risita de complacencia jactanciosa.

"Me alegra que le haya gustado." Le susurro al oído como todo una felina, incitándolo de nuevo, encelándolo una vez más.

"¿Gustarme? Cariño, ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida." Contesta él con una franca carcajada. "… Dentro de 50 años, espero que sigas aquí."

Una fina ceja se alza en desacuerdo e incredulidad. "Creo que ningún hombre se interesaría en una vieja prostituta como yo para ese entonces, señor."

-

-

-

**Él describe la fantasía que ella desearía creer. **Ha dolido y él no entiende el por que. Ella solo dijo la verdad.

"Parece que no entendió mi comentario." Hablo él hombre mirándole determinadamente a los ojos, con todo el propósito de que ella lo notara mirándola. "Lo que quise decir, es que dentro de 50 años…"

Azul profundo choca contra el azul mas claro. Son los ojos mas fantásticos que se hayan posado sobre ella, es tan difícil sostenerle la mirada, pero es un contacto visual que ninguno puede romper, que ninguno quiere romper. Las siguientes palabras la dejan muda, sorprendida y dichosa.

"… Espero que sigas _aquí_." Y los fuertes brazos que rodean su frágil cintura se aferran mas a ella, albergando esa sensación de hogar, de que nunca la dejaran ir. Y solo estar ahí basta para hacerla sonreír.

Entre sus brazos.

-

-

-

_Y apenas puedo mirarte_

_Pero cada vez que lo hago_

_Se que lo lograremos, en alguna parte_

_Lejos de aquí._

_

* * *

  
_

**Cenizas mojadas.**

Eso era lo único que podía recordar de aquel día, el olor a ceniza matizada por la suave lluvia. Eventualmente, cada vez que llovía, ese olor comenzó a ser lo único que su sentido del olfato podía percibir, aun y cuando no hubiera un rastro de ceniza a su alrededor.

_Memoria sensorial. _Solía decirle el viejo pervertido.

Como lo extrañaba, hubiera deseado correr a su encuentro el mismo día que volvieron, pero en una carta que había recibido días atrás el viejo le explicaba que saldría en uno de sus tantos viajes y muy probablemente no estaría en Konoha para recibirlo por esas fechas. De cualquier modo, Sasuke le había llenado las manos con la tarea que le había dado, ya había estado en eso por más de medio día y no parecía haber logrado mucho, la gente de por aquí seguía tan desconfiada y mezquina como la recordaba, lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos parecía recordarle a él. _Eso esta bien, por ahora esta bien._

Mientras caminaba por las húmedas callejuelas ese olorcillo familiar llenaba sus fosas nasales constantemente. Cuando era pequeño, tan acostumbrado estaba a el que llego a creer que era así como olían los días lluviosos por naturaleza. No era que odiara la lluvia ni mucho menos, tampoco le incomodaba esta peculiaridad suya… de cualquier modo, no era como si pudiera recordar algo de aquel día. _Solo lo importante, no olvides lo importante_.

Lo importante. El viejo pervertido le había contado lo que en esencia había sucedido ¿Cómo es que no recordaba nada? Nada sobre ese día o cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido antes de el. Pero lo importante era -y en esto Jiraiya había recalcado mucho- lo que Naruto había perdido ese día. Aun y así, al día siguiente del incidente y hasta el día de hoy Naruto no recuerda haber derramado una sola lágrima por eso, nunca sintió tristeza, añoranza o ira o algo… por ellos.

Era gracioso esto de la amnesia, uno olvida nombres, recuerdos, caras, lugares… sentimientos. Pero no olvidas como caminar o hablar o comer o respirar y muchas veces, Naruto ha encontrado que eso es lo único que uno puede hacer.

Seguir respirando.

Estaba agotado, no físicamente, pero de alguna manera sus huesos podían avalar que había sido un día largo. Un descanso era necesario e inconcientemente sus pies lo habían llevado al lugar exacto para eso.

Raro, podía jurar que aquel edificio lucia como una iglesia… Pero viéndolo desde otro ángulo tenía mucho sentido, que en estos barrios bajos llenos de vicio y perdición sea donde mas brille lo que le parece faltar a los que lo tienen todo, algo que ellos ya no necesitan… Esperanza, consuelo, perdón.

-

-

-

**Supernova apóstata. **"¿Así que esa es la historia?" El único ojo visible del cura resplandeció con una malicia indigna de sus hábitos.

"… Mas o menos... A grandes rasgos." Dijo Sakura en un murmullo.

"Hmm… ¡Claro que le daré asilo! Ese es nuestro trabajo después de todo 'ayudar al prójimo'."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" La hermosa niña del cabello rosado corrió hacia el hombre para besar infinitamente el dorso de sus manos. El cura solamente sonreía o al menos eso era lo que parecía, dado que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto.

"Gracias." Dijo el hombre de cabello azabache en la esquina. Una venda firmemente sujeta alrededor de sus ojos.

"No hay problema Itachi-san." Una nueva y traviesa sonrisa apareció bajo su cubierto rostro. Luego su atención se fijo en la niña en frente suyo, retrayendo una de sus manos la llevo a la cabeza de la chica para darle una suave palmadita. "Ahora mi querida niña, ven conmigo, tengo una buena amiga que seguro podrá darte el trabajo que tanto necesitan."

Kakashi pudo oír como los dientes del joven ciego comenzaron a rechinar un poco, era de esperarse. Si él tuviera una hermana, tampoco desearía acarrearle todo el peso de la responsabilidad, mucho menos a tan tierna edad. Pero en este mundo…

… Uno tiene que hacer lo que pueda para seguir respirando.

"Yo puedo proveerles un poco, pero el caso es que también la iglesia es extremadamente pobre y refugio es lo único que puedo darles por seguro." Dijo el joven cura soltando a la chica y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi. "Ella estará bien… tan bien como se puede estar en este lugar, al menos."

Por extraño que pareciera, Itachi hayo que se sentía completamente capaz de confiar en este hombre. Talvez a fuerza de no poder ver con sus ojos tuvo que aprender a confiar mas en el mundo a su alrededor o talvez simplemente era algo en su voz, algo familiar y añejo lo que le permitía confiarle a su mas preciada estrella. Por ahora y aunque le matara el sentimiento de impotencia, tenia que dejar todo en manos de Sakura.

Salieron de la iglesia, Kakashi había convencido a Itachi de que no era necesario que los acompañara '_viendo_ el estado en el que te encuentras' había dicho el cura, haciendo el juego de palabras y su entretenimiento rotundamente obvios. Itachi sintió una vez mas la llaga de ser considerado un estorbo, pero puso esos sentimientos de lado para pedirle a Sakura que tuviera mucho cuidado y a Kakashi que volvieran pronto.

Sakura creía conocer las calles por las que caminaban. Dentro de ella se despertó un sentimiento muy antiguo, algo que no podía entender muy bien. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo a si misma, había dejado este lugar cuando solo tenia trece años, hubiera sido inapropiado y su tía jamás le habría permitido siquiera asomar las narices por un lugar lleno de prostíbulos y bares de mala muerte… ¿Exactamente a donde le llevaba Kakashi?

"Sakura." Hablo Kakashi cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable de la iglesia. La aludida dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y lo miro expectante. "Te haré una pregunta y necesito que seas completamente honesta." Sakura lo miro atenta. "Responde con el corazón o de otra manera no tendría caso seguir adelante."

La seriedad del normalmente alegre y sonriente hombre la hizo dudar un poco, pero después de pensarlo un poco lo miro con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, asintiendo con la mirada.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte impacto y la fría y húmeda superficie de la pared de ladrillos contra su espalda. Lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad del callejón era la borrosa silueta de su captor, lo único que podía oír era el bullicio de la gente que pasaba, talvez no podían ver el predicamento en el que estaba o solo se hacían los que no veían para evitar problemas y ella lo único que podía sentir era el calido, casi incandescente aliento de un hombre en su cuello.

Instintivamente intento alejarse pero una fuerte y admirablemente amplia mano sostenía sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra estaba firmemente enterrada en su muslo.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

"¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesta a llegar por lograr lo que deseas?"

Los finos labios que antes habían estado cubiertos por tela ahora hablaban lenta y firmemente contra el oído de la chica, tan cerca de su piel, que incluso podía sentir el contacto de su lengua sobre su piel. El ojo que no estaba cubierto por el parche brillando con un sentimiento irreconocible…

-

-

-

_La tormenta se acerca, pero no me importa._

_Gente __sufre. __Yo solo cierro mis ventanas._

_Lo único que se es que respiro._

_Todo lo que podemos hacer es respirar._

_Seguir respirando__._

_

* * *

  
_

**Por cada pieza ****de ella que lo desea.** Karin culpo al instinto.

En el pasado, cada vez que solía tener la cara de un hombre tan guapo tan cerca de la suya, como hace unos minutos, lo más natural era acercarse más… y besarlo.

Mover armoniosamente los labios, hacer un poco de presión e incluso, en dado momento, utilizar la lengua. Fue ahí cuando oyó al dueño de esa extraordinaria boca proferir un gruñido de sorpresa y alejarse rápidamente.

Sasuke había estado ya varias horas afuera, en ese balcón que tanto le gustaba visitar de noche, con sus ojos cerrados, cara de frente al frío viento. Karin se había pasado el mismo tiempo observándolo desde su ventana, como la luz de la luna delineaba su silueta, como su cabello parecía mimetizarse con el oscuro paisaje y el fino olor a bosque húmedo y hierba le hacían sentir que estaba contemplando a un ser salido de un libro de poesías.

Una fuerza invisible la llevo a aquel balcón, la necesidad indómita de acercarse y tocarlo, como solo para comprobar que era real.

"¿Se ha quedado dormido de pie como los caballos?" Pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Inmediatamente sintió el leve respingo por parte del moreno y como su cuerpo se tenso momentáneamente ante el contacto. Su corazón sitio un esguince pero a pesar de eso Karin persistió. "La noche esta muy fría." Le susurro depositando un fino beso en la oreja del moreno.

Sasuke resistió.

No era que le fuera imposible soportar su toque, pero si era difícil… complicado.

"Necesitaba pensar… Este solía ser nuestro lugar favorito…" Hablo Sasuke, mas para si mismo que para ella, intentando acomodarse en su abrazo, sin lograrlo del todo. "¿Naruto ha vuelto?" camino libre de aquellos delgados brazos y la miro a los ojos, con esa penuria muda escrita en los suyos.

"No. Seguramente ha regresado a ese prostíbulo de quinta." Dijo ella sin remedio, él cambiaba de tema, siempre cambiaba de tema. "Sigo sin entender que es lo que tanto le apasiona de _esas_ mujeres."

"El idiota nunca ha sido la gran cosa. A _esas_ no necesita impresionarlas para que le abran las piernas."

Ambos voltearon a ver a la figura que hablaba desde las sombras, con un vaso de agua en las manos, la capucha húmeda por la lluvia que acababa de cesar, apoyado en una pared se hallaba Suigetsu.

"¿Supongo que ya has hecho la tarea que te encomendé?" Pregunto Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, sasuke. Siempre hablando como si fueras el jefe ¿Verdad?" Se bebió su vaso de un solo trago y lo miro desafiante. "Talvez debería recordarte que no lo eres." Se oyó un leve estruendo, cristal que se rompía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sugetsu estaba parado detrás del Uchiha sosteniendo la parte baja del vaso roto contra su cuello, Sasuke seguía sereno y Karin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Suigetsu presiono un poco mas y una pequeña gota de sangre rodó por el blanco pecho hasta estigmatizarse entre la blanca yukata de Sasuke.

"¡Suigetsu!" Karin estaba apunto de atacarlo cuando Suigetsu soltó rápidamente al moreno empujándolo levemente a los brazos de la chica.

"Solo bromeaba." Recalco sonriente. Y con eso se alejo en silencio.

"Ese idiota nunca me ha dado buena espina." Reflexiono la pelirroja un momento. Una voz en su oído la hizo salir de su trance.

"Karin…" Karin giro su rostro instintivamente. "… Ya puedes soltarme." Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Con esos asombrosos ojos color de noche. Tan cerca, casi podía inhalar todo su aliento.

Fue ahí, que sus labios encontraron los suyos.

-

-

-

**Una pieza de él se aleja sin remedio. **No era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Se habían besado inconmensurable numero de veces, sus labios sobre los de ella era una sensación que su cuerpo… ya estaba adiestrando. Pero aun así, este contacto fue tan completamente inesperado que su mente no tuvo tiempo de preparar a su cuerpo para ello.

Su primer instinto había sido alejarse. Casi sin pensarlo intento apartarse de ella.

Karin persistió.

Adivinando lo que Sasuke intentaba, rodeo sus cuello con sus brazos mas desesperadamente pero sin ser brusca, comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él suave y rítmicamente.

Quería, necesitaba, aunque solo fuera por esta vez, sentirse correspondida, amada.

Sasuke resistió.

Era diferente. Este beso, era diferente. Sasuke podía notarlo, pero no sabía con exactitud en que se diferenciaba de los otros. Talvez fuera, que siempre había sido él el que los había iniciado y que nunca habían durado más que un pestañeo.

Apenas ella comenzaba a ladear un poco su rostro y la magia había terminado. Ni siquiera había cerrado sus ojos completamente y él ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

Karin había hecho mucho por él, todos a su alrededor habían hecho mucho por él, ya fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Pero era por que todos habían hallado una ganancia en esa alianza, Suigetsu, Jugo, incluso Naruto se había beneficiado de la situación. Pero ella ¿Por qué era que seguía a su lado?

Ah, era cierto. Ella había dicho que lo amaba…

Era por eso precisamente que él había comenzado a besarla.

Ella persistió.

Karin podía sentir la batalla interna dentro del muchacho, lo sentía como si estuviera luchando contra ella misma, porque dolía de esa forma. Él siempre la había tratado _bien_, siempre había demostrado su gratitud de la mejor manera posible, pero no era gratitud lo que Karin deseaba y dentro de ella una vocecilla le empujaba a pensar, a creer que había algo más que simple gratitud para ella de parte de Sasuke. Solo tenia que hallar la fuerza suficiente para aceptarlo y la pelirroja pretendía hacer exactamente eso.

Le daría aquel empujoncito que necesita para poder abrirse a ella. Más segura que nunca, Karin se arriesgo y su tímida lengua salia al encuentro de su sabor, deseaba tanto probarlo, envenenarse de él, morir en sus brazos.

Él… desistió.

Eso fue demasiado. Recuerdos, palabras e imágenes tan vividas como su piel misma hicieron que esta se erizara. Repulsión, rencor, ira, impotencia, vergüenza, odio, dolor todos los sentimientos se arremolinaron en su alma y su yo interior apenas podía respirar, se hacia cada vez mas pequeño, comenzaba a temblar.

_No, no, no, no… ¡NO! _"No." Arranco su cuello de entre sus brazos y se dio la vuelta apretando fuertemente los puños, intentando calmar sus ímpetus, reprimiendo su memoria.

"L… lo siento. Yo no…" Estaba tan apenada _¡Idiota! ¡Tonta!_ ¡Lo había arruinado todo!

"No te disculpes." Oyó la voz de Sasuke, que aunque había hecho el esfuerzo de que sonara calmada, no pudo esconder ese hilo de temblor en ella. "Es solo… no estaba preparado." Y eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa por parte de Sasuke Uchiha que ella recibiría.

No se hallaba contrariado con ella tanto como consigo mismo, esto… _esto_ era algo que no podía superar aun. ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía?! Le costaba trabajo aceptar que fuera algo mas grande que su propia voluntad.

Dentro de su pecho le quemaba, lo hacia débil. Algo tan hondamente humillante, pusilánime… indigno de un hombre como él…

"Sasuke-sama…" La suave voz de la chica irrumpió el silencio, Sasuke no lo había notado por estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero había pasado ya un tiempo considerable y karin se estaba preocupando de que su insensata acción fuera la causante de esto.

"Ve a dormir Karin."

"… ¿Sasuke-sama vendrá a la cama también?" No hubo respuesta, Sasuke seguía dándole la espalda, su cara contra el viento. "… Entiendo… Talvez mañana." Finalmente toda la energía que había reservado especialmente para este encuentro se había agotado, todo su esfuerzo por acercarse a él término en la basura. Una vez más lo dejaría en paz.

"Si. Talvez..."

Mañana.

Esa era su eterna promesa, su eterna respuesta, su eterna disculpa. La que repetía todos los días, la que -karin estaba segura- volvería a repetir mañana.

-

-

-

_Así que, cierra los ojos_

_Y piensa en alguien_

_Que desees físicamente_

_Y déjame besarte_

_Dejare __besarte._

_

* * *

  
_

**Caminemos fuera de este oscuro cuarto por última vez. **Mientras esperaba pacientemente en la _elegante_ recepción, mirando los antiguos y al parecer valiosos cuadros y preguntándose ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí? llego a la conclusión de que no se le antojaba irse… y tampoco deseaba quedarse.

"Buenas noches _Sasuke-sama." _Lo saludo cortésmente una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Él la miro de arriba abajo provocando que esta se sonrojara tontamente, en realidad era linda ¿Por qué es que no la había notado antes?

"Buenas." Saludo él igualmente cortes mientras la mujer lo conducía hacia la siguiente estancia más amplia y cómoda. La chica lo llevaba del brazo con un aire triunfador.

"¡Sasuke-sama! Hace días que no se paseaba por aquí. Creí que se había llevado una mala impresión de nosotras." Otra chica, un tanto mas osada que la otra, lo abrazo por detrás pegando sus pechos deliberadamente contra los fuertes e indiscutiblemente bien trabajados músculos de la espalda del hombre.

"Impresión si, mala nunca." Respondió, mostrándole esa encantadora sonrisa suya por encima de su hombro. "Oh, Gracias. Para ustedes." Dijo mientras extendía un ramo de rosas a otra chica que había aparecido de la nada ofreciéndole un vaso con coñac.

"Siempre tan galante." Contesto ella coquetamente mientras acariciaba discretamente la masculina mano que sostenía el vaso, tomando las rosas que sostenían la otra.

"Llega antes de lo previsto."

Los cuatro voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provino esa voz. Y ahí estaba frente a él. La razón por la que no deseaba irse nunca, la razón por la que se le hacia tan difícil quedarse, ambas, mezcladas en una misma cosa, contenidas en un solo y hermoso ser.

"¿Tan impacientes estamos?" Pregunto Ino desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta de sus aposentos, lo miraba fijamente al mismo tiempo que jugaba con un listón de terciopelo morado entre sus dedos.

_Fascinante. _

"Que puedo decir, esta vida es corta." Respondió con su siempre agradable sonrisa. "Que tengan una adorable noche señoritas." Y con esto se libero de cada una de ellas amablemente, para dirigirse hacia la rubia.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Ino pudo oír, como era de esperarse, las quejas y berrinches que hacían sus compañeras de trabajo. '¿Por qué ella siempre se lleva a los mejores?' decía la castaña, aun oliendo las rosas recibidas '¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras?' protestaba otra mirándose en el opaco y antiguo espejo del salón. '¡Dios! ¡Es tan injusto!' finalizo la otra.

Sonrío con suficiencia, no podía culparlas. Ella misma había sentido unos celos increíbles la primera noche que este hombre, este muchacho llego al negocio. Ella había estado ocupada con un cliente frecuente así que solo tuvo oportunidad de apreciarlo de vista, y lo poco que vio la dejo embelezada, como a todas las demás. Encaprichada con él, lo quería para si y eso era definitivo.

"¿Sabe que tienen razón?" Hablo en voz baja pero audible mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se recostaba en el mullido colchón. "Dios a veces es injusto, mientras pasa desprevenido de los despojados… favorece en cantidad ridícula a los que de por si son agraciados." Sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre él, volteo a mirarle con una fina ceja alzada, desde su lugar en el lavabo del baño, la puerta estaba abierta y se lavaba la cara, había dejado su saco en una silla junto a la puerta.

"¿Te refieres a mi cariño?" Pregunto mientras dejaba la toalla de mano al lado del lavabo y se acercaba a ella. "Créeme, nada más lejos de la realidad." Finalizo al llegar a su lado, junto a sus pies.

"¡Modestia! Cualidad tan difícil de encontrar en estos días, ¿Ve lo que le digo? Tendría que cruzar el ancho mundo tres veces y aun así no creo encontrar otro caballero con sus mismas cualidades." Dijo ella con aires de gran señora, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, lo cual arranco una leve sonrisa de los labios del chico que decidió tomar asiento en el colchón.

Tomo suavemente, uno de los delicados tobillos de la chica entre sus manos y llevo el empeine del pequeño pie hasta sus labios. "Me sorprende tanto, mi señora, que tan vasto despliegue de elocuencia no la haya llevado a ningún lado todavía." Un caballeroso beso fue puesto sobre el.

"No se sobre eso, usted dirá a donde puede llevarme." Mientras lo miraba a los ojos su otro pie emprendió la tarea de dirigirse hacia la zona más sensible del muchacho. Comenzando un sinuoso y gentil masaje.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y más fuerte, redirigiendo la sangre hacia el sur. La sensación era sublime, sus ojos se cerraron en éxtasis… ella era una experta en estas cosas, una profesional…

Y sin previo aviso su pie fue inmovilizado por la mano de él. Ella lo miro interrogante y el le correspondió con una mirada borrosa y compungida. "Me entristece, me irrita hasta la locura, pesar que halagues de esta forma a otro hombre en mi ausencia." Concluyo mirando hacia la alfombra.

¿Otra vez? Se supone que ya habían hablado de esto. Esa -y su eterna sonrisa- era la prueba que de que él, aun y con todos sus atributos físicos, seguía siendo un niño. No entendía la realidad de este mundo.

"Oh, pero si lo hago." Dijo ella con divertido cinismo. Él aparto la vista una vez más y ella tomo su cara entre sus manos para obligarlo a que la mirara de nuevo. "Los colmo, y no solo de halagos… obtienen de mi cuerpo tanto o más de lo que obtiene usted."

Estaba apunto de responder cuando un delicado dedo se poso sobre sus labios, callándolo. "Pero que quede claro, _Sasuke-sama_." Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en su rostro. "Por más que los adule, por más que me entregue a ellos, solo usted ostenta la verdad en mis palabras." Acerco su rostro hasta el suyo, pegando su frente con la de él. "Solo usted tiene el poder de arrancar de mi cuerpo y mi boca el beso mas profundo, el más sincero gemido… la pasión más pura." Lo beso lentamente, empezando por su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, hasta depositar un corto y tierno beso en sus labios.

Mataría si esos labios le pidieran hacerlo.

Volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de él dando un suspiro. "Mi cuerpo le ha pertenecido y le pertenecerá a muchos… Ah, ah, ah. No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso." Continúo, moviendo un dedo en forma de negación antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna. "Pero esta alma que este pobre cuerpo encierra, es ahora una mas de sus cualidades, siéntase libre de llamarle suya…" Tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en su pecho mientras con la otra acariciaba su nuca, sus frentes aun juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Él podía sentir bajo sus yemas el vibrante palpitar de ese corazón tan valioso, acelerado, emocionado, igual que el suyo.

"… Porque, mi adorado _Naruto Uzumaki_… Perdón, _Sasuke-sama_." Se corrigió burlonamente, estaban en su cuarto, ahí no tenían que fingir… ninguno de los dos. "Mientras su vida sea una mentira tras otra… esto no lo es." Esta vez lo beso con fuerza, con pasión indomable, con ganas de sentirlo tan dentro de si como lo había sentido ya tantas y tantas veces. Este chico había conseguido incrustarse en lo mas profundo de su mente, de su alma y si, definitivamente de su cuerpo.

¡Dios!

La deseaba tanto, ya la tenía y aun así quería más y más… más que solo esto.

Con él, con ella, nunca era suficiente.

-

-

-

_Camine por millas y millas_

_Y termine en tu puerta_

_Te eh tenido tantas veces y aun así_

_Quiero_

_Mas._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A:** Sip. Últimamente he tenido una vibra muy NaruIno, no se, hacen bonita pareja en varios fics que he leído.

Con respecto a esa pregunta. Si, Sakura ama a Itachi con todo su ser, pero en realidad es un amor más fraternal que conyugal. Aunque… uno nunca sabe, por ahora es así, ya veremos mas adelante, lo mismo va para la pareja de Naruto e Ino, nada esta escrito aun (Err… literalmente.)

Y solo por si desean saber o se confunden o simplemente se me olvide aclararlo. Las edades de los personajes:

Sasuke: 20

Sakura: 16

Naruto: 20

Itachi: 26

Ino: 20

Kakashi: 30

Karin: 22

Suigetsu: 20

Jugo: 24

Jiraiya: 5… y algo.


End file.
